Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for functions and applications for computer and other devices enable users to receive information and provide input, for example, to invoke a function, feature or service. Graphical user interfaces can play a significant role in the user experience and satisfaction in dealing with the associated device. Complicated user interfaces may result in erroneous user input. Such input may waste computer or other resources through unnecessary action while performing or partially performing undesired functions, features or services or in correcting the input. As well, some GUIs are more resource intensive than others, using computer resources unnecessarily.
By way of example, inputting numerical data, particularly data that may not be from a small subset of numbers, is cumbersome, requiring typing of specific digits or choosing the number using a picker interface to select the desired number. Typing may introduce typing errors and occasions processing for each digit. On a touch screen this includes sensing the interaction with the screen to determine location, determining the associated number, etc. as well as any error correction for typos. Selection using a picker is awkward if there are many values that the numerical input may take. Often a user most repeatedly scroll (e.g. a picker wheel) to or adjacent to the desired number and then select the specific number. Again multiple separate touches may be occasioned.